Runaway Love
"Runaway Love" is the first segment of the eighty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on March 11, 2016. Summary Doc's little brother Donny worries that the arrival of the new baby will take attention away from him so he hatches a plan to run away. Meanwhile, Doc is so busy helping her parents prepare for the new baby that Lambie also starts to feel left out. Recap Doc's little brother Donny worries that the arrival of the new baby will take attention away from him so he hatches a plan to run away. Meanwhile, Doc is so busy helping her parents prepare for the new baby that Lambie also starts to feel left out. But when Lambie decides to live in Donny's room, and sees what Donny is doing, she begins to realize that what she's doing is wrong, so she sets out to warn Doc, who is also looking for Lambie. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Andre Robinson as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *Steve Blum as Commander Crush *Bernardo De Paula as Saltwater Serge Songs *What's Going On? (cameo) *Plenty of Love (To Go Around) Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: I don't need to practice. (Tries to do the pirouette dance) Stuffy and Lambie: Pirouette! (Bumps into each other) Ah! (Stuffy crashes onto the floor) Stuffy: I'm already perfect at falling. (Chuckles) Lambie: So, are you ready to play, Doc? Doc: Oh, sorry, Lambie. I don't have time. The new baby is coming soon, and we have to get ready. Lambie: But do we have to get ready now? As in "right now" now? Doc: It's not long before we bring the new baby home, here, to their forever home. Lambie: They're staying forever? Doc: Oh course, and I wanna make a "welcome to your forever family" banner. Lambie: Oh, I sure hope Doc has time for me after the baby comes. Donny: Now that we're adopting a baby, my mom and dad are never gonna have time for me. The baby's gonna take my place. Chilly: Lambie's not responding to a cuddle call? (Gasps) Code pink, code pink! Doc: Huh. That is weird. Stuffy: She was acting kinda funny this morning, in a not-so-funny way. Hallie: She was mopey, if you ask me. Doc: We have to find her now. Doc: (singing) Hey, what's going on? Lambie: No time for singing, Doc. Chilly: What about cuddles? Lambie: No time for that either. Chilly: But there's always time for cuddles! Lambie: Not this time. It's Donny. He's... He's running away! Doc: What?! Why?! Lambie: Oh, uh... I don't know. Maybe he was feeling a little bit sad because he's being replaced. Doc: "Replaced"? Lambie: By the new baby. Doc: Which way did he go? (Lambie points outside the window.) Doc: Lambie, why did you leave the nursery? Lambie: I was gonna go live with Donny. Doc: Are you worried that I won't have enough love for you after the baby comes? Lambie: Maybe. (Lambie looks at a picture of her and Doc) Yes. Doc: You'll never have to worry about that. I'll always have enough love for you. Lambie: Are you sure? Doc: I'm sure. You'll always be my lamb. I'll always have enough love for all of you. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Big Brother Blues *When Doc started to sing the "What's Going On" song to Lambie, Lambie stopped it by telling Doc that there was no time for a song. "What's Going On" was still credited in the credits. *This is the first episode one of the other human characters besides Doc was diagnosed in the Big Book of Boo Boos which was Donny. *This is the first time Commander Crush and Saltwater Serge wear tutus. *As Lambie throws her three tiaras in her pink suitcase, her green tiara from "St. Patrick's Day Dilemma" can be seen. *This is the fifth episode to end with a song. The first four episodes were in "One Note Wonder", "Top Lamb", "Queen of Thrones" and "Space Buddies Forever". *This is the tenth episode Lambie wears a tiara. The first nine were in "Knight Time", "To Squeak, or Not to Squeak", "Disco Dress Up Daisy", "The Big Sleepover", "Big Head Hallie", "Crash Course", "Boxed In", "Top Lamb" and "Pop-Up Paulo". Gallery * Runaway Love/Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Crying episodes